Dream
by Starza
Summary: What is a dream? Are they our perceptions of reality? Or are they wishes of the heart? Tsuzuki x Hisoka


Well, since _'Illusions' _went so well, I did a sequel!  ^_^

Um, warning.  This is a weird fic.  The first part of it…  You'll see a weird pattern.

This might squick people, but not because of what happens, but because it's just…  weird and the ending is very open ended.  I never expected to write a sequel to _'Illusions'_, it was a one shoter, but since it did fairly well, I might as well go for it and write another.  There may be one last story in this, be aware of it.

This story is rated R for lime content.  If the fact of male/male slash gets to you…  Wait, what the heck are you reading/watching Yami for if that's the case!?  :P

Okay, enough with the crappy notes, on with the fic.  It's short due to the content.  Sorry if you were expecting more.  ^_^;;

Wonderment. "Are you really here?"  
  
Shift of blankets. A stir. Confusion. "What?"   
  
Uncertainty. "Are you... really here?"  
  
Creak. "Why are you asking something like that?"  
  
Puzzlement. "I..."  
  
Silence. A shift. A squeak of springs. "If... you don't want to do this now..."  
  
Gasp of air, a soft moan. "Don't ask such stupid questions."  
  
Ruffle. "I'm just... making sure."  
  
Silence again. Movement. "I'll... tell you if I want to stop. Okay? I... just for tonight..."  
  
Confusion. Worry. "Hisoka?"   
  
Reaffirmation. "I'm okay. I just..."  
  
Want. Need. Lust. Love. "I understand. I know..."  
  
Relief. "What about you? How do you..."  
  
Interruption. Smile. "You should know. What do you want?"  
  
A caress. "I want you..."  
  
Pause. "Really?"  
  
Assurance. "Yes, really."  
  
Shuffle. Shift. "You already have me..."   
  
Moan. "Yes..."  
  
Soft kiss. Whimper. "Besides that, I have the most important thing. More important than sweets."  
  
Gasp. "What... could be more important than sweets, to you?"  
  
Giggle. "Your heart."  
  
Silence. Ruffle. Something falling to the floor. "We'll always be together, right?"  
  
Confusion. "Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
Whimper. Moan. "I... It's just..."  
  
Bluntness. "You're afraid?"  
  
Fear. Anxiety. "Of doing this, no. I've gotten past that barrier long ago. It's just that I..."  
  
Determination. "I won't leave you."  
  
Scowl. "You can't promise that... You should never keep promises that you can't keep..."  
  
A small laugh. "I can. I'll always exist for you, like you do for me."  
  
Hesitation. "....really?"  
  
Touch. Kiss. Caress. "Of course."  
  
Gasp. Whimper. Moan. Incoherent. "You're really here... We're like this... I..."  
  
Smile. Caress. Pleasure. "Hisoka, I'll always be here for you... Nothing will tear me apart from you..."  
  
Panic. "But..."  
  
Determination. "Nothing."  
  
Darkness. Desperation. "Asato..."  
  
Nothing.  
  
-  
  
Light shown through the curtains of the small bedroom, signifying the new day ahead. Green emerald eyes opened and continued to stare at the ceiling. For what seemed like eternity, Hisoka finally caught himself back into reality and turned his head, feeling a little stiff and a bit peculiar. The door was opened and he heard the unmistakable laugh of his partner from the other room. Soon, he poked his head to the bedroom and told him that it was morning and that he was hungry and wanted something to eat and that he wanted to get a frosted donut before they were all taken, as they usually were when he came in late for work. A scowl and roll of the eyes later, the older man was giggling in the living room, eagerly waiting for his partner to get dressed.  
  
Pulling the covers off him, Hisoka found out why he was feeling a little stiff. The sheets of the bed had a rather large small stain spot on them, apparent of the previous night's activities. The odd feeling was when he looked down at his hand and found it partly dried with what caused the stain on his sheets. His nightshirt also had a stain on it. He found it odd, though, when he saw no pants in sight.  
  
That's when he remembered he didn't wear any since 'the incident'. Why bother wearing any when they would just get dirty and mangled the next morning?  
  
A quick shower later, both were off to the office, taking the usual routine. Conversation emerged, the older man speaking about the 'previous night's' activities, which caused the young teen to blush and scowl at his partner, who shut his mouth, a smile apparent on his face. Warmth, gentleness, love. More than likely, the activity would be repeated again tonight, as it usually was.  
  
Getting to the office, Tsuzuki trampled off in search for some candy, leaving his partner alone. His eyes barely scanned the people at the office with faint 'Good Mornings' in the wake. He was used to their looks by now.   
  
He looked up at the door he walked to. The name sign 'Kurosaki Hisoka' stared back at him.  
  
He opened the door, but left it open. Tsuzuki seemed never to be able to open a door as of late.


End file.
